vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleveland-class Light Cruiser
|-|Cleveland-class= |-|Galveston-class= |-|Providence-class= Summary The Cleveland-class light cruisers were built for the U.S. Navy during World War II, and were the most numerous class of light cruisers ever built. The ships were designed with the goal of increased cruising range, anti-aircraft armament, torpedo protection, etc., compared with earlier U.S. cruisers. Fifty-two ships of this class were originally planned, but nine of them were completed as the light aircraft carriers of the Independence class, and two of them were completed to a somewhat different design, called the Fargo class. The Fargo-class cruisers were a modified version of the previous Cleveland-class cruiser design; the main difference was a more compact pyramidal superstructure with single trunked funnel, intended to improve the arcs of fire of the anti-aircraft guns. In all, 13 Fargo-class ships were planned but only Fargo and Huntington were ever completed, the rest being cancelled at varying states of completion with the de-escalation of World War II. Of the 27 Cleveland-class cruisers that were commissioned, one (Galveston) was completed as a guided missile cruiser and five were later modified as Galveston and Providence-class guided missile cruisers. Following the naming convention at the time, all the ships completed as cruisers were named for US cities and towns. The Cleveland-class cruisers served mainly in the Pacific Fleet during World War II, especially in the Fast Carrier Task Force. All of these warships, though worked heavily and damaged in some cases, survived the war. Cleveland-class ships suffered from increasing stability problems as anti-aircraft armament and additional radar was added during the war. Description partially lifted from Wikipedia. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A with guns, up to High 8-C firing all guns for a full minute | 9-B to 9-A with guns, 8-C firing all guns for a full minute, 8-C with RIM-8 Talos missiles (conventional), 7-C with RIM-8 Talos missiles (nuclear) | 9-B to 9-A with guns, 8-C firing all guns for a full minute, 8-C with RIM-2 Terrier missiles (conventional), Low 7-C with RIM-2 Terrier missiles (nuclear) Name: Cleveland-class (Fargo-class) Light Cruiser | Galveston-class Guided Missile Cruiser (USS Galveston CLG-3, USS Little Rock CLG-4 & USS Oaklahoma City CLG-5 only) | Providence-class Guided Missile Cruiser (USS Providence CLG-6, USS Springfield CLG-7, & USS Topeka CLG-8 only) Origin: Real World Age: 1941–1956 (1945–1950) | 1958–1979 | 1959–1974 Classification: Light Cruiser | Guided Missile Cruiser | Guided Missile Cruiser Length: 185.4 meters (608 feet) Beam: 20.2 meters (66 feet) Draft: 7.8 meters (25.5 feet) Displacement: 11.93–14.36 kilotonnes (13,150–15,825 tons) | 11.93 kilotonnes (15,205 tons) Pilot(s): About 70 officers and 1115 seamen | About 1426 officers and seamen | About 1120 officers and seamen Needed Prerequisite for Use: Trained crew, fuel, ammunition In use by: United States Navy Powered by: Four Babcock & Wilcox M-Type water-tube boilers delivering 74.57 megawatts (100,000 shaft horsepower) to four General Electric cross-compound steam turbine engines driving four propeller screws Operational Timeframe: Almost 24 days (at 15 knots) Terrain: Ocean (surface) Material: The belt armor was 3.25–5 inches (83–127mm) thick, the horizontal deck armor was up to 2 inches (51mm) thick, and the bulkheads were 5 inches (127mm) thick. The turrets were between 1.5–6.5 in (38–165mm) thick with the heaviest armor being on the front of the turrets, and the barbettes' armor was 6 inches (152mm) thick. The conning tower had armor between 2.25–5 inches (57–127mm) thick. The physical properties of the various armor types can be found on this table by Nathan Okun. Attack Potency: Small Building level+ firing all 6”/47 main guns once (up to 486 megajoules), Small Building level firing all 5”/38 secondary guns once (up to 348 megajoules), Wall level+ firing all 40mm and 20mm guns once (up to 22.42 megajoules), Large Building level firing all guns simultaneously for a full minute (up to 14.285 gigajoules) | Small Building level firing all 6”/47 main guns once (up to 243 megajoules), Wall level+ firing all 5”/38 secondary guns once (up to 174 megajoules), Building level+ firing all guns simultaneously for a full minute (up to 5 gigajoules), Building level with conventional warhead-loaded RIM-8 Talos surface-to-air missile (up to 2 gigajoules), Small Town level to Small Town level+ with nuclear warhead-loaded RIM-8 Talos surface-to-air missile (between 2–5 kilotons) | Small Building level firing all 6”/47 main guns once (up to 243 megajoules), Wall level+ firing all 5”/38 secondary guns once (up to 174 megajoules), Building level+ firing all guns simultaneously for a full minute (up to 5 gigajoules), Building level with conventional warhead-loaded RIM-2 Terrier surface-to-air missile (up to 1.27 gigajoules), Small Town level ' with nuclear warhead-loaded RIM-2 Terrier surface-to-air missile (1 kiloton) 'Speed: Superhuman, 60–65 kilometers per hour (32.5–35.2 knots) max speed Durability: At least Large Building level, at most Multi-City Block level in terms of total destruction (comprised of up to 11,930,000 kilograms of hardened armor-grade steel with a fragmentation energy of over 950 gigajoules) Range: Operational range of 16,000 kilometers at 28 kilometers per hour (9940 miles at 15 knots); up to over 24 kilometers with 6” guns, up to 16 kilometers with 5” guns, up to 10 kilometers with 40mm guns | up to 185 kilometers with RIM-8 Talos | up to 32 kilometers with RIM-2 Terrier Weaknesses: Primitive fire control and radar systems limits detection and accuracy, has mostly outdated hardware Weaponry (Cleveland/Fargo-class): *12×'6"/47 caliber Mark 16 guns' in triple-gun turrets *12×'5”/38 caliber Mark 12 guns' in double-gun turrets *16–32×'40mm/56 caliber Bofors autocannons' in double-gun and quad-gun mounts *10–21×'20mm/70 caliber Oerlikon autocannons' in single-gun mounts *3×'Vought OS2U Kingfisher observation floatplanes' (early World War II-era only) *3×'Curtiss SC-1 Seahawk observation floatplanes' (late World War II-era only) Weaponry (Galveston-class): *3–6×'6"/47 caliber Mark 16 guns' in triple-gun turrets *2–6×'5”/38 caliber Mark 12 guns' in double-gun turrets *1×'RIM-8 Talos' in double-rail Mark 7 missile launcher turret (46 missiles) *?×'SH-2B Seasprite anti-submarine warfare helicopter' (1968–1972) *?×'Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King anti-submarine warfare helicopter' (1975–1979) Weaponry (Providence-class): *12×'6"/47 caliber Mark 16 guns' in triple-gun turrets *12×'5”/38 caliber Mark 12 guns' in double-gun turrets *1×'RIM-2 Terrier missiles' in double-rail Mark 9 missile launcher turret (144 missiles) *3×'Vought OS2U Kingfisher observation floatplanes' (early World War II-era only) *3×'Curtiss SC-1 Seahawk observation floatplanes' (late World War II-era only) Key: Cleveland- and Fargo-classes | Galveston-class | Providence-class Note: Similar ships of about the same type and period generally have performance equivalent to this one. category:Machines category:Military category:Real World category:Sea Vessels category:Vehicles category:Tier 9 category:Tier 8 category:Tier 7 Category:Variable Tier Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Ships